The childe of the element medallion
by hazelstarr
Summary: Set in the future, the young daughter of Harry Potter has lived in the wizarding would with no true memory of her past. When she leaves for her first year in Hogwarts with an item her parents left her, and an ambition to learn about her lost childhood. Bu
1. Katrina Lily Potter

A/N; I do not own Harry Potter (..or can ever hope to..) nor do I own any of the characters from her books. But I do own Katrina.  
  
It was around 11:45 in the London underground when the first train ran through; people waiting stood up from their seats around the station and took a step back as the train cars rushed by, light and their reflections flashed and, shone off the cars for a second before it disappeared again. When the train stopped people ran in and out not really noticing or caring who else got on with them.  
  
"Get on... Out of my way..." A rather large man shoved his way to the seats dragging his two daughters, who's figure looked like they had never heard of the word *salad* before . The mans elderly parents and wife, who was carrying armfuls of expensive clothes from shopping, followed closely behind, each ignoring the protests of the other passengers who were getting hit on the head by her bags. Then the man led them with relief to two sets of seats near the back of the train car.  
  
"Well.." He said remarked as the group slumped down gratefully. "It's not what I planned for the night but its better then walking home isn't it?" The group was too disgusted to answer and his father aimed a nasty look at the sleeping form of a child in the seat across from then.  
  
They were unable to see who she was, for she wore a large, hooded sweatshirt, a long black skirt that covered her feet, and large, black sandals. She was fast asleep on a mildly packed backpack and gave a rather shabby around to her.  
  
She was small and thin, she had thick, blood red hair that blended in with the jet black tinge, and ran a deep chestnut, red mahogany near the roots. It ran in thick veils over her face and moved like wine when she breathed. Her face consisted of round, but high cheek bones, an aristocratic nose who nostrils flared in her sleep. She had delicate looking hands that clenched and unclenched in anger in her sleep. Her chin set a determined sight that warned that she was not to be reckoned with. Another thing that really bothered them was she slept with one eye open and it was a disturbing sight. They were ridicule large and almond shaped, but the pigment of them was the most intriguing was an emerald green that was in shades forest green, and a reptile yellow around the iris. One of the daughters tore her eyes from her open eye, wondering if it'll turn black and fall out, and then saw a gold chain that ran from her throat, into her sweatshirt. She nudged her grandparents and reached over and started to tug the long chain from behind the girl's sweatshirt. Strangely the girl was deep in her dream to notice.  
  
*.......Katrina felt herself being lifted into the cold and swung her small fist, and wailed in displeasure! She looked to see the shadow forms of the murderers that had welcomed her to the world. Her mother's eyes were wide with grief and painfully begging. In her small newborn mind a memory was branded in her forever and as far back as she could remember.  
  
"...Please .please don't take her.she's too young .she's no threat.I LOVE YOU.I LOVE YOU .I love you Katrina .you are my daughter .you are Katrina Lily Potter.please don't forget who you ar......."  
  
.....She was in a basket that bounced up and down while the group gloated over her. She felt torn, like she lost someone precious. The group ran through the woods and halted when they heard a howl of agony and rage. Her basket was dropped and she screamed in fear when dark figure rushed to the group roaring curses and swinging a blade among them. Light flashed as the curses hit there mark. She faintly remembered green eyes that changed from seeing red to, warm love and relief....  
  
.......a scarlet and golden bird the size of a swan gripped the hood of basket in its talons, and flew with her over the seas, forests, and towns till she was in Diagon Ally.....  
  
.......in her hands was a chain and pendent the shape of a shield, made of solid gold. Set in the middle was a moonstone cut full of fire, ice, deep glints like roses in the middle, and it seemed like there was a type of wind that swirled in the middle for the moment, and then was gone. Under the stone, on the pendent, there was a serpent elegantly carved with emeralds set in the eyes and down the diamond shaped hide on its back. To one side was a carved raven with sapphires set in the eyes and in the wing that spread upward as if landing. To the other was a badger that was reared up looking loyal, but protective, set in its' eyes and forming its' pads. On the top was the carving of a winged lioness, its' wings raised and covering the curves of the shield. Its' fangs bared and rubies studded the feathers of the wings, they also studded the claws and eyes. On the back was a thin plate of white gold welted on, with a Celtic sun made of tiger eyes set in........*  
  
Katrina woke with a start with she realized someone was handling the medallion while it was still around her neck.  
  
"Whatever your doing stop it!" she spat grabbing the girls hands that were admiring the pendent.  
The whole family jumped, but the elderly father, who gazed at her like her knew her from somewhere.  
  
"How does a homeless child like you come upon a wealthy thing like that?" He asked "....and where are you headed?"  
  
Katrina really didn't like his rudeness and the fact it was none of his business, but a part of her felt he needed to know.  
  
"It was my fathers', he gave it to my godmother Ginny to hold on to for me, and now its mine." She said frankly and continued "She just watches me. We both live in Diagon Alley, but a little further from town then most people. I'm running late because she left for some gathering or whatnot, I'm spending the summer at hotel there ran by a friend." She felt this was enough information, but all but him had fallen asleep, and he seemed to be remembering something, and question her again.  
  
"Diagon Alley", Are you a part of that world?" he said using the word below a whisper.  
  
It caught her off guard that a muggle knew about the wizarding world, and just stared at him, but he continued as if she already answered him. He spoke in a soft voice as if he didn't want to have his family overhear him.  
  
"I once had a nephew who was one of those kind. He got sent off to some freak school and every time he came back one thing or another would happen." He stared at her suspiciously, "His Aunt Marge floating on the roof, exploding pudding and wine glasses, de-me-ters attacking Dudley, Death eaters, Voldy- something, and at the end of his years there some riot happened and he didn't return..... You know you look a bit like him, what's' your name?"  
  
"What happened you know.." She said ignoring his last comment "Was a battle, not a riot. The school was attacked and he alone managed to stop it and put an end to the dark lord, once and for all." She swelled with pride. "He was hurt and in a coma for six months. When he woke he left and started his own family."  
  
The man stared at her "You speak as if you know him. How did he defeat his enemy?" The train slowed and he woke his family as the passengers started to get off, his granddaughters grumping as they gathered their stuff. Katrina grabbed her bag and got off with them, continuing her story.  
  
"No one knows how he did, but it took a lot out of him, they know that." The family looked like they were getting uncomfortable with the discussion, though the elderly women asked "You knew Harry?"  
The young man visibly flinched at the name but the old women looked a little depressed.  
  
"He was my father." They were thunderstruck, which increased when they reached the street she pulled off the hood of her sweatshirt, and the shirt turned into a long, silk cloak of deep violet. Where her normal shirt was, was replaced with a sleeveless, velvet shirt that was a glowing black. Her skirt was now black silk, just below the knees. She now had glossy black shoes and purple knee- high socks. Altogether the moonlight shone down her blood red-mahogany hair, which made it look almost like artic oil, it glittered and flashed off the glowing stone between her breasts. Her silk cloak shimmered in waves and moved like water, her face and skin was tanned a golden, bronze, and she looked almost as if she would jump from the nearest building and fly to the ocean. Katrina watched them as they held there breathe as if they thought she would attack them, and grinned.  
  
"Mister Dursley, breathe" she said and walked to a door that just appeared out nowhere. "Here my stop, have a nice summer."  
  
With that she went through and the door disappeared from the street corner.  
Mr. Dursley shook himself out of his shock and turned to the family.  
  
"Em.er.a.Sara, do you want help with those bags?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Katrina looked out her window, in a room above The Leaky Caldron. In her bag she had seven days worth of clothes, her books, a bag of her lunch, several firecrackers, a letter from Hogwarts for her first year, photo albums, and for some strange reason, a mouse.  
  
Her friends put an enlarging spell on her bag and another spell on her clothes. She looked over the sleeping town wondering what the next day would bring. She fell into bed still dressed and prayed the dreams wouldn't come back, and thought of her room back at Ginny's house. Absentmindedly she held the medallion tighter, and fell asleep.  
  
That night she dreamt of dragon wings and scarlet, snakelike eyes. 


	2. Tarot and The Heir of Slytheran

A.N. Yes I know I don't own Harry Potter, or most of the characters. I'm really just starting a new series, some time in the future. Its' pretty dark, but some people have to learn that evil can't always be killed, and one way or another comes back around. No one knows if Katrina's parents are dead or not. ( 'cept me, bwahahahaha, ) anyways I got the idea of "stolen children" from the Argentina history. ( Gave me nightmares for a month). Diagon Alley has expanded, and has more restaurants and hotels. Same with Knockturn Alley! I didn't put it down because I fell asleep at the computer, but that real reason Katrina's on the lam is because Ginny informed her of being a stolen child, and the ones' who tried to steal her were former death eaters. In this time death eaters were trying to steal any child with an immensely, powerful magic skill. They know she has the medallion, and the public knows they will pay a lot of money for her, but they think it's just because she's Harry's daughter. The Ministry is not happy with the Potters', because the medallion is something Harry stole from The Department of Mysteries, and was the only one that could use it. They want it back, but they still don't know what it does, and he never told anyone what happened with it......  
  
Katrina woke with a start the next morning.  
  
Her window was still open, the morning sky was gray, and the cold mist was seeping in.  
  
To say the least it was enough to wake her up. Pushing aside her blanket and sheets, Katrina walked to her bag and changed into her traveling outfit. It consisted of black, jean shorts, gold sneakers with black laces, black, knee-highs decorated with gold snitches, a crimson and gold, peasant blouse, a gold, velvet robe, and a supple, traveling cloak made of shining, short-hair rabbit fur. The hood and front was held together with scarlet thread and the clasp was an opal and silver brooch, shaped like a sparrow. She looked in the mirror, smiling the way the cloak's jet-black fur reflected the sunlight, and pulled her hair into a plait.  
  
Walking down the stairs, Katrina thought she heard her name being spoken among the group of people in the bar. She tucked the medallion (..where she was reduced to sleeping with it on at night...) behind her blouse and slid the hood of her cloak on, as she walked out into Diagon Alley. Where the wall once was, there were two piles of rubble, and some collapsing brickwork.  
  
"Spoils of war." She thought grimly as she pushed her way through Diagion Alley.  
  
Most of the stores were not open yet, but the street was already packed with people doing last minute school shopping. Katrina settled against the wall and allowed herself to relax as she breathed in the icy, morning air. She pulled out her Hogwarts school list and didn't read the items, but read the prices. She rolled her eyes remembering that Ginny told her that her father left his bank key with the Draco Malfoy, who in a very small way, redeemed himself.  
  
Katrina didn't believe this for a minute, and asking him for it was the last thing she wanted to do. He and his wife ran a hotel and some sort of a wizard spa * Katrina snickered at this thought* in Knockturn Alley, and weren't the type to strike a bargain with.  
  
"No point avoiding the unenviable." She murmured placing the list in her cloak pocket.  
  
She walked down the road toward Knockturn Alley, and as she cut into the alleyway she heard a crunch under her shoes, and saw some dark blue fragments of a dragon's shell scattered all over the road. She turned as a horrifying shriek filled the street and ran down the road, her hood falling back, and her plait coming loose tumbled over her face. Katrina skid to a halt when she came to a corner where a group of people were laughing and pointing.  
  
She pushed though to see a group of cruel looking children were tormenting a newborn dragon by tying ropes to his legs, wing tips, tail, and head. He was being yanked left and right whenever he tried to bite the children's hands, and screamed in frustration.  
  
He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He was about the size of a beagle and his wings were as long as her arms, from tip to tip. His body lizard-like, but cat-like and muscular around the thighs and joints. His head was egg-shaped and as large as a tabby cat's, the snout seemed to be carved in perfectly along the head. All four legs had four toes, and talon-like claws that were a razor black. His tail was almost as long as his body, it was as thick as a wand, and coiled and cracked against the air like a whip. From forehead to down his tail were studded with garnets and flashed in the light. What capture her attention the most was the color of his smooth, glassy hide. It was glittering amber, a glowing autumn chestnut, a soft shade of gold, and a warm hint of emerald green. All in all he looked like the most precious gem the world could never hope to own, but when they locked eyes Katrina gasp.  
  
*There're just like mine* she thought and strangely he nodded knowingly.  
  
The only difference was his pupils were slited like a cats, but the pigment of the iris was still the same.  
  
***"Katrina help!"*****  
  
Katrina gasped and then without even thinking ran towards the dragon, scooped him up, and rushed from the crowd. She could barely hear the roars of outrage of the crowd over the wind that seemed to rush around her. She stopped and hid behind some barrels the check the dragon.  
  
"Was that you that screamed in my head?" she whispered to him.  
  
"Yes." He replied in a rich, low voice "I knew you could hear me Katrina. And you know for someone who's on the run you draw too much attention to yourself!"  
  
"How do you know so much about me, when I don't know anything about you?" she grouched, not in the mood for jokes. He cocked his head to one side and gave her a toothy grin. She noticed his teeth were razor-sharp and a glossy black.  
  
"I'm telepathic and know one's aura. If you follow me." He replied "You saved me when I called. So I'm now in your service Katrina, and will help you along your way."  
  
Katrina smiled as she pulled the ropes off him, his wings still damaged, and stood up, "I appreciate your offer, but I don't even know your name."  
  
The dragon climbed up her back and curled around her shoulders, with his tail wrapped around her waist. "What do you want it to be?" he said resting his head on hers, as she strolled down the alley, slightly awkward to keep him balanced on her shoulders.  
  
"How about 'Tarot'?"  
  
"Very original, Katrina."  
  
"Do shut up!"  
  
* * * * *  
* * *  
Making sure the crowd was gone; Katrina rushed up to a large building that was decorated in a Japanese style, equipped with fountains and trees. Katrina walked up to the front door, when Tarot gave her a bite on the ear.  
  
"What?!" she said exasperated. Her hood was still down and her hair covered most of him.  
  
"It'll be best if you went through the back. Especially with that pendent the size of your palm, flashing all over the place." He said.  
  
Not wanting to argue she crossed to the back door and quietly pushed it open. The room was lit with a small, red lantern, and candles that bathed the room softly with light. The walls were set with tapestries and samurai swords that crossed each other on each side of the walls. The room itself was large and set with two short tables, with tea on them. Silk pillow were scattered all over the place and the curtains drawn over the windows, so it was rather dark. Katrina walked up slowly to one of the tables and was shocked to see that steam was still rising up from the cup. Tarot sat up and placed his front feet on her head, to lean over and see.  
  
"Someone left in a hurry!" he remarked.  
  
"Or didn't leave at all." Katrina whispered walking quickly to the inside door. As she grabbed the doorknob, she felt a cold steel blade slapped her on the wrist. Tarot jumped on the table on the other side spitting fire between his teeth, and raised his wings malevolently, warning the threat away from his friend. Katrina spun around to as her opponent raised the blade to her throat.  
  
It was a boy dress in a Hogwarts uniform, with a Slytheran crest. He looked like he was starting his third year and was taller then her by a considerable amount. He had midnight, black hair that was cut elegantly and a strikingly handsome face. His eyes though caused her to shudder. They were dark, but a mahogany-red, that changed to a deep black, cherry-red in the light. His body was well defined and he moved with snake-like grace, and flexibility.  
  
The blade he held at her throat was a samurai sword with a lot of fire cut in the blade, and glowed like living flame in the lamplight. The hilt was wrapped with silver, onyx, and dark emerald. On the blade, was a serpent curved in gold, with its fangs bared. The sheath was red and black leather, and was strapped to his back.  
  
He had a rather hollow smile that looked like it didn't really belong on such a serious face and Katrina backed into the table.  
"You!" he said softly advancing on her as she edged for the door. "You're the one everyone's looking for."  
  
As fast as lighting, Katrina leaped onto the table and seized one of the swords, and at the same time the boy took a quick swipe near her face. She turned and saw two ribbons of hair, from the sides and edges of her face fall in coils on the floor. She attacked with ferocity in the sword blows and murder in her eyes. The boy's expression turned from smugness to shock as it took all his ability to block her attack.  
  
"Oh, you really pissed her off!" Tarot remarked from the roof he climbed up, "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."  
Katrina jumped from the table and whirled the blade around her head. The boy thrust his towards her waist, which she blocked and stepped back as he swung back at her. Keeping the blade above her head to add momentum she found it difficult holding the blade, for it was heavy and felt uncomfortable in her hands.  
  
"You have rage. I can see pain in you eyes." He said eyes boring into hers, "Good, you need it in a fight."  
  
"I'm not feeling up for a conversation when I'm the one whose fringe has been hacked to the jaw line." Katrina spat.  
  
The boy grinned knowingly as he ducked under her second attack "What are you so mad at. And don't lie, for I already know."  
  
Katrina didn't just feel rage at him, but every inch of stress and agony she felt when she started running and kept bottled up came out in her attacks. Her pain grew so high she no longer saw the boy, but the hidden faces of her captors and all sound seemed to fade, as if underwater.  
  
***** ...Screaming...pleading...cold..young scarlet eyes....fear.. loneliness..ripped.. stolen.. stolen...stolen...thieves.........*****  
  
"Thief!!!!" she screamed a red haze over her eyes. She lunged, forgetting where she was and who she was facing.  
  
The boy spun like he was expecting this and his blade slammed against hers, shearing her blade in half. His foot caught hers and she fell hard on the tile. Katrina looked up and gaped when she saw his eyes turned scarlet, and the pupils were in slits like a snakes.  
  
"Maybe you're mad, because you have spent your whole life with those memories and the same mind-numbing question comes up." He said pacing in front of her, his voice strangely understanding, ""Is today the day they'll find me? Wondering, why me? Is it my fault they killed her? Did I kill her?"" Katrina's faced paled and sensing grief, Tarot jumped on her lap to try and comfort her.  
  
"That's not true." She whispered, her eyes dilated.  
  
"It feels true, doesn't it though?" He said. "I was there Sweet Sister Katrina. I also know that we're all on target for corruption. You have something they all want." With the tip of his sword he lifted the medallion from its chain. "They're at your heals, love and sooner or later you're going to have to face that your in this position for a reason. Since the moment you were born, screaming like a brassed off warrior and waving your fist, you knew what happened and you still do. You have a lot more power in you that anyone can ever hope to comprehend." He kneeled down to her and cupped her chin in his hand. She saw he had the same pain behind the calm demeanor and his eyes weren't cold, but understanding. He pulled her to her feet and Tarot slid to the floor.  
  
"That's no trinket. That thing around you're neck." He said sternly.  
  
"Who are you?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously "You're the heir of Slytheran, Aren't you?"  
  
"I'm Zulman Riddle." He replied sheathing his blade. Katrina stood with her elbow length hair cut at the sides of cheeks, to her chin, and with Tarot wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
"Do you want to stop them?" Zulman continued  
  
"Yes." She hissed, the flames returned to her eyes.  
  
He nodded and a proud look came upon him.  
  
"So do I!"  
  
A/N: updating as soon as I can. Thanks for those who reviewed and if you want updates review, review people. heheheh  
  
Hazelstarr( 


	3. Old faces and new questions

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah you get the point. Anyway, sorry for the late update. I blame my new DVD's and lack of sleep, plus I lost the job I've been busting my ass to get just because the owner felt it would bee a less strain if he moved the business to his home state and ditch all the employs. Also, will you people please review! If you don't like it, tell me WHY! Plus if you have any ideas of your own, tell me. I'm suffering a bad writer's block, and I have ideas for the next few years of her school days, but no ideas for the next freaking' chapters. DAMN! Sorry, my problem I'll handle it. I love you guys!

Chapter3

  
Katrina walked up the narrow stairway behind Zulman tugging the newly shorted strands of hair resentfully. It wasn't the fact he messed up her hair, but the fact he managed to get her to lose it again, that really brassed her off. Katrina knew how close her temper had been getting. Once more she didn't know what bothered her more. the fact he was a decedent of Voldamort , or the fact she trusted him, even though she knew she shouldn't. Tarot was curled on her shoulders once more and watched Zulman reproachfully.  
  
" Malfoy doesn't own the place, but is still running it." Zulman said  
  
Katrina looked rather skeptical, " What sort of wizard runs a hotel with a spa?" she snorted.  
  
Zulman gave her a rather cold look " One who is attempting to avoid suspicion."  
  
Katrina was about to make a remark about that statement, but took one look at his face and thought better of it. The stairway curled as they walked further on. Katrina felt light-headed from the pressure and height of the building, and as small as the place looked from the outside, the stairs seemed to go further on. the stairs ended at an elegantly carved door, and Katrina leaned against the wall to clear her head. Zulman pounded twice on the door and Katrina overheard a woman yell in the background.

  
"Draco, it's Riddle with another one of his kids!"

Katrina walked up to the door and pressed her ear to hear what his response would be. Zulman shook his head and gave her a warning look, plainly telling her not to do that. She ignored him and heard in the background.  
  
"Tell him I'm not here!"  
  
Zulman grabbed Katrina by the arm and pulled her from the door so forcibly that Tarot had to scramble to stay on her stay on her shoulders. Zulman slammed the door open and walked with a stride, dragging a very confused and indigent Katrina behind him.   
A woman, who seemed to be the secretary, jumped at her desk at the strange sight of Zulman walking rather quickly, dragging a girl who looked like she should be selling matches on the street corner, with a amber golden dragon clinging to her shoulders.  
  
_Let Draco handle this one! I need a vacation!_ She thought, and packed up to leave.

Katrina gasped for breath as Zulman finally walked through the office door. He hadn't slowed down since the stairs and when he finally let go of her arm she sank down on the floor. Malfoy was a little different then Ginny anticipated, Katrina noticed. He looked more tired and quite then she would expect. his hair was a bit longer, but he still had the air of someone who cursed his life, but would be Damned before he let anyone take it from him. 

He seemed to be writing to someone when Zulman marched up to the desk, leaving Katrina on the floor.  
  
" So your not here! huh", he said annoyed "Well, where are you?"  
  
"What is it now Zulman?" Malfoy snapped not looking up from his writing. When he did, he stared at Katrina as she pulled herself from the ground and sat again clearly out of breath, and gave the boy an exasperated look.  
  
" You know quite well I can't have _another_ one in here." he hissed in a low voice, "The ministry is already nosing about."   
  
Zulman grinned and nodded towards Katrina. " I seemed to have found _Ms. Potter_ wondering in the back of your little shop, when I noticed a peculiar item around her neck. Oh say, the medallion! "  
  
Malfoy seemed to have a change in mood when he heard this news. He leaned over his desk and looked unimpressed at the child sitting on the floor.  
  
" What makes you think she's Potter's child," he sniffed.  
  
Zulman pulled her to her feet and smirked when she shoved him away " I saw her communicating to that..." he pointed to the young dragon "... in it's own language. plus..." Katrina couldn't understand what he meant by _own_ _language_ and glared at him. "...you can't see ferocity in her face without seeing Harry Potter." he continued.  
  
Malfoy stared at her for a moment and then beckoned them to follow him as he walked to the side of his office. Katrina gave a gasp for when he pressed his hand on the wall it went right through. As he passed through Zulman took Katrina's hand and lead her to the wall, but jerked to a stop when he reached the edge of the barrier. She had stopped abruptly and looked at him coldly.  
  
"Why should I follow you? What do you have to offer?" she snapped, in no mood to be reasonble,"why should I trust you?"

Zulman's lips curled into a rather devious-looking smile and lowered his head so his bloodred eyes locked with hers.

"Don't you want answers about your past? Or maybe about your pretty medallion?" he said with the air of someone who already knew the answer before the person asked the question. Katrina couldn't tear her eyes from his and unwillingly the thought came_ "He's the graveyard serpent. He hunts for the buried past in the moonlight and devors the mourning roses while weeping for them!"  
_  
She then unconsciously raised her hand to her throat as if shielding it from something, then lowered it as if ashamed of her strange thought and behavior, but for a moment wonderd why she had such a worried feeling.  
  
"Why do you want to help me?" she asked, but without coldness this time. She was shocked to see he looked almost afraid for a moment, but it faded swiftly.  
  
"You confuse me, but just because the answers not said dosen't mean its not right in front of me," he said "Its almost like a memory I've long since forgotten." He then shook his head like he was trying to clear it, then giving her a look walked through the wall.   
Katrina, left there feeling very confused quickly followed him through. It felt like walking through a thin sheet of water, and when she got through she found herself in a strange room full of couches. Suddenly she felt very disoriented and calm, till she felt a sharp tug on her arm into the other room.   
Zulman watched her get her senses together as he held on to her arm.  
  
"No," Zulman laughed trying to keep a straight face "You don't want to go in that room!"

A/N: updating as fast as i can, but no reviews kills any mood to write.

Thanks to christinaMathers313 for being such a patient beta, sorry i've haven't writin in so long, but its been a hell of a couple months.


	4. memories

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, but i do own Katrina, Zulman, Tarot, The assassin aka. (Catty girl), and the medallion. 

A/N: hello darlings,  
i did it, i went and saw a new review and updated a chapter i have been working on forever. i also have found out that i don't always review stories for updates but to help inspire the writers. i was wondering if anyone could do a drawing of Tarot for me. i could but it would really suck. if Katrina comes off as a mary-sue (whatever the hell that really means) then no she is not based of me and if she is too nice and perfect its for a reason that you will find out about. A lot of these magic names are misspelled because i haven't read the books in a long time and was rushed when finishing this chapter.

Chapter4.

The hallway was surprise, surprise made of stone and still after an hour of walking seemed to have no end to it. it seemed to be heading deeper underground. But then again it was difficult for Katrina to notice, because Zulman was rushing her, and the hallway was like a huge maze all over the blasted place.

Katrina really didn't like the looks that boy kept giving her. It was almost like he was looking at a caged leopard. Pretty and contained, but ready to leap and tear him apart at one one wrong word.

To be honest, that was rather similar to how she was feeling at the moment.

Then all of a sudden something shifted on her back and she heard a whisper, "So where are we off to?"

"Yaaahhh!" Katrina yelped turning around, "I forgot you were back there!"

Torat climbed further up her back and gave her a impatient look, then said sarcastically "So I've noticed, since I have no real part in this, will it be so unbearable for you if I just sleep through it all?"

Katrina wasn't really listening and caught only the last part of his statement, "What? Oh, yeah... sure..."

Zulman stared at her and asked a bit confused, "Have you always been able to talk in a dragons' language?"

Katrina looked up at him startled, "I can speak in a different language?"

Zulman rolled his eyes and turning his back on her called out, "No, just forget it."

He led her to a room that other then a lamp hanging from the ceiling with red glass, and several silk arm chairs, it looked rather bare.  
Malfoy was sitting in one, leaning back and looking rather pissed for having to wait for them. He leaned forward and snapped his fingers and pointed to two of the chairs, plainly telling them that he wasn't going to wait much longer.

Katrina tugged the dragon from her back and sat down awkwardly, sinking in the over-stuffed seat. She put him on her lap and as he laid down, she turned to see Malfoy staring at her with narrowed eyes and his hair falling over the sides of his face.

"Where did you get the bloodied red hair? I don't recall either of you parents having red hair." He remarked.

Zulman sat in the chair closes to her and gave Malfoy a nod, "She wants to know about the night about her parents."

"Zulman, I didn't even say..."

"Not important," Malfoy stated, taking no notice to the girl, "Well child, you up for this?"

Katrina nodded, petting Tarot.

Malfoy leaned back and folded his arms, "Then lets get this over with." With that he started.

* * *

_"...what the hell was going through Potter's head when he took your mother with him to that cursed place I don't know, but I unfortually had no choice but to join them, for we knew that the Death Eaters were still out and about,... and screaming for his blood." Malfoy then gave a grimace as he tried to remember something that he obviously had been trying to forget years ago. "Sadly your father never told anyone what happened when the Dark Lord disappeared, or how he did. One thing was for certain though, the Death Eater sure as hell figured it out_."

Katrina scooted forward and gave the impression that she had a question she really didn't want to ask.

"Yes?" Malfoy said, a little steamed about being interrupted.

"Why wasn't anyone else helping out my parents?" she said quietly, "I mean, you and my dad never really got along and I would think any of the Griffindors would want to help."

"Like hell they would!" he sneered, "Griffindors' are so terrified of black magic they would abandon anyone who considers it. Potter went though a large change over the summer. Learning all he could of the black arts, and found that the only way he could even fight Voldamort was to fight the same way as Voldamort. It was rumoured that he even went as dark and as powerful!"

Katrina nodded "Like a Griffindor Voldamort."

Both Malfoy and Zulman look at her in surprise, they had expected fear, disgusted or even denial, but Katrina looked as if she was okay with the idea.

"I believe that we all have a darker side, and if we don't let it out it might, well... consume us." she looked a little dazed as if someone was speaking for her.

The room went silent till Zulman looked at her and then asked right out of the blue, "Katrina, do remember any of your dreams?"

Everyone gave him a "Be useful or shut up" glare, but he just raised his eyebrow a said, "It was just a question."

Malfoy then continued, "_I remember Potter was so convinced that they would attack just out of a fit of revenge, so he made it his personal duty to watch over your mother day and night. It was getting so bad that he wouldn't sleep for weeks, just standing by that door, completely alert, as if expecting someone to jump him any minute._

_Of course that's exactly just what they wanted, around the second month they all stood outside trying to provoke him out to make one last battle. Bella was shrieking the entire time that if they got him alive then that would bring their master back._

_Potter then seemed the find this a advantage to get them away from your mother, she was already eight months in her prime then, and in no shape to defend herself, so out he went and kept taking the fight as far as possible from her. I stayed because I felt he didn't really need help with it, but your mother kept insisting that she would be safe and that Potter would need my help more then she."  
_Malfoy gave small smile _" Always thinking about everyone else's' safety your mother, I finally gave in, but when I arrived on the sense your father already seemed to be noticing something wrong. Only half of the Death Eaters of before were there and it seemed that they were mostly just trying to keep him from leaving, then actually attempting anything. Needless to say I found myself shell shocked and unable to find a reasonable explanation for this, but at one point Potter seemed to enjoy the sound of his own voice and called out to them._

_"Is it just me, or are you all really not into this tonight?"_

_The response was not one I think either of us expected, they all just started laughing like mad at that._

_"That's your problem, boy!" Bella cackled, "You think its always about you, but this time it was never about you!"_

_At that point it seemed like the world just stopped for him. All the blood drained completely from his face and he ran, not Apperated, flew, or used a Portkey, but ran back to the house. We weren't but one mile from the house when we heard her screaming, when we reached it I almost wish I didn't. She was strapped to the bed and you were gone. All that was left was horizontal gash from her left breast to her right thigh. Her last words were something like "Forest... in the woods... she's gone!_"

Pulling herself out of her thoughts Katrina asked, quite emotionless, "How was I gone if she was only eight months? I'm sure any magic to remove me that early would alert others."

Zulman shifted his position on the floor so he was facing her, "How do you think Katrina? How do you think they removed you without spells." She met his eyes and suddenly realized something she didn't want to know, should not have known, but still did.

"Still can't take it, can you my lily child!" A cruel, purring voice observed, amused in her head. Had this whole world gone mad, or was it just her...

"Exactly sister, just... " Zulman continued smiling humourlessly, "...in a sense, the muggle way. Only without the morphine."

At that point Malfoy continued, " _Not only were you missing, but the medallion as well, I believe it was in your basket. Your father didn't waste any time. He simply pulled off his glasses, and followed some trail only he could see, eyes slitted. As long as I had know him I had never, ever seen him like that._

_It was beyond rage, hate, or even madness. It was pure and unhinged bloodlust, he was going to kill them no questions asked. The look on his face was the blackest hell that had been scrambling the be unleashed all his life, and it had finally cut loose. I tried to catch up with him, but was quickly left behind. About the time I did get there, he was already blood soaked and I couldn't even tell what curse he had used on them, it was so mutilating. One thing was for sure, baby girl, you were nowhere to be seen, and the only person that was alive was a small boy in the undergrowth asking where his new sister went_."

Katrina lifted her head and looked at Zulman, to her surprise she found that he would not meet her eyes, and would just stared at his hands, eyes strangely darker.

"Fawkes took me," she said softly "I've have been living with Ginny for quite a while now and lately I haven't been showing anything worth so much effort, only..." she trailed off, wide eyes dropping to the her neatly folded hands, on her lap.

"Only what?" Zulman leaned forward eagerly.

"Only I feel like those years have passed by too fast," she replied scooting away from him, almost sitting on Tarot who had been sleeping all through the story, "It seems like I really shouldn't be here. Like I've been divided between reality and the dreams I don't even remember."

"Exactly," Malfoy said realizing something, "You weren't born! Not really. That specific date said The one born between the clash of time, would alterably cut the barrier of reality and the child's created universe! But you weren't born, so something happened that called forth the assassin."

"Assassin?" Katrina laughed, "The assassin is some myth of some a nineteen-year-old girl, who has that capability of killing like a leopard."

"That's no myth child," Malfoy snapped, "That chick has been wandering everyone's' dreams lately. It seems like she is linked to you from the alternate universe your birth made. From what I've heard about her it must be a real fucked up world you made."

"I made?" Katrina snapped back, "How is it no one has thought to mention that it could be the work of this bloody medallion? I mean you've been going on about this for an hour now about all these time cuts, secret plans, and killer teenage girls, but you haven't even mentioned it." She then pulled it off and held it out to him, then Malfoy took it sceptically and held it up to the light.

"Cut nicely!" he said, smiling with approval, "I wonder how I would look in it?"

Katrina scowled and taking it back asked "What does it do?"

"Oh, no idea." Malfoy grinned

Zulman broke into a small smile and leaned forward again, "The fact is the thing you need to be worrying about it that assassin, who's body count is what?" he asked turning to Malfoy, "Somewhere around ninety about now?"

"I thought she died?" Katrina added, "That's what the story says she was killed by her own mentor."

Malfoy looking more tired then ever, said dripping with sarcasm, "_Nnnnooooo_, but we are meant to think she did. The magic she contains is enough to unlock wherever Voldamort's essence is. When people die in-between false realities they never really die because they were never really there to begin with. The assassin needs only to find a body who can help her into a physical form, to finish whatever she was trying to do."

"Which means you, kitten." Zulman said, "And apparently the Death Eaters knew that as well."

"But if she never really was there, why is she trying to connect to me?" Katrina asked.

"I believe its because she doesn't realize that its still there." Malfoy said, "With her dying in that different world."

"So being between worlds is like going to sleep and waking up again?" Katrina asked.

"I guess that's one way of putting it ." Malfoy sighed, annoyed that she wasn't really paying attention.

"Are we drawing to a close, because I still need to buy school things?" Katrina said getting up, still dazed and didn't even realized that she let Tarot fall of her lap with a yelp, or even when he climbed up her back she didn't even feel it.

Zulman stared at her, "What do think this is. Some show time event?"

"I'm already two weeks late, if they even let me in." Katrina said as if she was in shock and added softly swaying side to side, "And I already feel too confused to comprehend."

"Well if you put it that way lets put it this way. The good news is Voldamort is not much of a threat, the bad news is this little mishap not only makes this your problem..." Malfoy said coldly, "...but everyone's problem."

Katrina stood completely still neither starting nor interrupting.

"There is still something I don't understand." she said coolly, her reptile eyes looking innocent and dead to the world, "When you spoke of the assassin, who is linked to me. If she is linked to me that much why haven't I seen her yet?"

Zulman shook his head rather disgustedly, "Girl, have you heard a word we said, the fact that you were never really born set off something that seemed to create an entirely new person set somewhere else. Probably in a place that shouldn't even exist, but it doesn't mean that you don't have a link to her. The whole _searching for dangerous magical talents so we can build an amy of energy hyped,_ _runts_ is just a hoax to get the child..." he said slowly, as if talking to a rather slow person "...who is the guide to the assassin... _who has the key to releasing the dark lord_!"

Katrina knew she should give a rather witty remarked to that, to show she wasn't hurt by all this, but she suddenly felt too exhausted to retort.

So, cool as cream, and just sitting she asked, "How did my father recover from killing those Death Eaters that way?"

Zulman and Malfoy gave each other an rather odd look, in her opinion it looked almost like fear.

"He never did!" Malfoy said quietly, and with that he stood up, reached into his pocket and pulling out a small key he handed it her then turned his back to her, and walked back up the stairs.

Katrina stood frozen and gave a start when Zulman gave her a little shake on the shoulder. Tarot curled on her shoulders and snapped at Zulman's hand.

Zulman moved his hand and ignoring the dragon said, "Katrina, I believe that's' your cue to leave!"

Katrina walked through the door and didn't stop walking even after she left the building. Walking down the alleyway she didn't even seem too see anyone or anything else around her, because as far as she could understand at the moment was to get as far from that place as possible.

A/N: i would love to thank those who even attempted to review. i'm sorry its has been so long, but i'm going through a comic book faze. and won't likely get out of it for a while. i know where i'm going with this story its just getting inspiration to write when i have a hundred other things going on at home. the story is going to get dark, u have been warned.

till next time darlings,

hazelstarr


End file.
